panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
North Efhang
<< Back to Conlangs :: << Back to Proto-Efhang Characteristics North Efhang is considered a "harsh" language, because of its predominance of gutural sounds. The most striking difference from "normal" Nekturian is the pronunciation of r''', which is articulated deep in the throath, sounding just like French or German '''r. Phonology Consonants Proto-Efhang ph and bh both turn to a simple h''', while '''r and gh turn to the same uvular sound. Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns There are three gender of nouns: masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are declined according to two numbers: singular and plural, and to five cases, viz.: #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Ablative #Genitive (possessive) Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Neuter Nouns | |} Adjectives Adjectives are declined more or less like nouns. However, all endings tend to have the old thematic vowel '-i'. muh "new", "young" | | |} Kelmt "great" | | |} Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-yul-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kelmt' "large", kelmtyul "larger" *'muh' "new", muhyul "newer" *'punn' "good", punnyul "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-eyðen-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kelmt' "large", kelmteyðen "the largest" *'muh' "new", muheyðen "the newest" *'punn' "good", punneyðen "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal Although there are dual forms for all pronouns, they were not always used, plural forms being preferred. Dual forms were used mostly when the speaker wanted to emphasize the fact that the elements were exactly two. 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'iðð' "this" (very near) *'hiss' "this" (not so near) *'eR' "that" (far) Interrogative *'Riy' "what" *'Rawn' "who" *'goR' "which" *'gung' "how" *'tiwoR' "where" *'hemtoR' "when" Relative *'Riy' "that" *'Rawn' "who" Indefinite *'heRkonn' "some", "any" *'meyhon' "no", "none" *'dutt' "all", "every" *'Rett' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 mor *1 honn *2 tuweydd *3 delð *4 hedel *5 ðemg *6 dziheyð *7 ðawd *8 heyd *9 muweh *10 tawð *11 hontawð *12 tuyawð *13 delðawð *14 heldawð *15 ðemgawð *16 dziheyawð *17 ðawdawð *18 uyutawð *19 muwawð *20 hemd *21 hemd honn *30 lemd *40 helemd *50 ðemgemd *60 dzihemd *70 ðawdemd *80 heydemd *90 muhemd *100 ðawn Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 belnih *2 ðiykemd *3 delðiy *4 gold *5 ðemd *6 dziheyð *7 ðawdeyn *8 heydeh *9 muhim *10 tawðeyn Conjunctions Coordinating *'Roy' "for" *'hiy' "and" *'mahen' "nor" *'ðawt', buwn "but" *'uho' "or" *'ihted' "yet" *'ðeyn' "so" Correlative *'henpidz … hiy … ' "both … and … " *'uho … uho … ' "either … or … " *'mahen … mahen … ' "neither … nor … " *'me … ðat … ' "not … but … " *'með … denpen … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tibeyd' "after" *'gemdot' "although" *'ðiy' "if" *'iððawd' "unless" *'Riyuk' "so that" *'belemd' "therefore" *'biysel' "in spite of", "despite" *'Roy' "because" Verbs Concepts *'Moods': Indicative *'Tenses': Present, Perfective, Aorist, Future, Future Perfect *'Persons': 1st, 2nd and 3rd *'Numbers': Singular and Plural Sample Conjugation: heytil "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb heyt-i-l "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, heyt-''') and the thematic vowel (-i-''' in this case). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Future = Participle =Present = *'heyt-i-nd' =Perfective = *'heyt-i-t' =Aorist = *'heyt-i-st' =Future = *'heyt-i-dol' =Future Perfect = *'heyt-i-lett' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for North Efhang. Sample *"Duttidz uwnanudz meððing reyhlidz, teykmeytetum hiy teyliheydendz. GiyReks lesew hiy gemzeyhemzeyh, goy tihing esheyl honn uhodluk ispeyleydum helnemtetik." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''